The Not-So-Bad Monster -OneShot-
by kyokasha
Summary: Felt like doing a small OneShot in tribute to "One Punch Man" just to get the idea off my mind and down on text. Obviously its not gong to have too much detail and what not, as it is just really a oneshot and something to clear my mind a little. Again, its currently just a oneshot, but who knows, maybe if i get a good response (over all) it might get longer. Enjoy!


The Not-So-Bad Monster

"Uuuuggghhhhhh…these humans of this world these days… Most of them just seem to self centered, and have even cut down so many of the old trees…."

A female with long black hair that was tied in a low ponytail, stepped out from one of the last remaining forest of Japan. Dog ears poked out from atop her head, red markings all over her body, and a set of golden yellow eyes that looked half annoyed with the world. "Can't they just get their act together…?" she questioned out loud as she stepped into, what would be known as District Z. Her gaze slow to look around as she took notice of the damage that was all about her. "Doesn't look like many stay here anymore…" She stretched her arms upward with a yawn, and then scratched at her back, while she walked. "Perhaps I should find something to snack on… if I can find anything…."

The single woman was easily to stand out with such an odd appearance, but with little to no one around, her entrance from entering into this closed off area didn't seem to catch anyone's attention. Signs indicating that she was of some threat to the human race were present with her, but she didn't seem to willing in wanting to find people to kill.

"Teacher… I am picking up readings of someone coming within range." Genos announced, while putting down his notebook after writing down something that Saitama had said.

"Eh…?" The bald man responded, with lax.

"I will get rid of it for you…!"

"Hm…?"

And within an instant, Genos was jumping out the window and down to the main ground level.

"Oh? So there ARE still people around here…!" the female said with a bit of excitement as she looked up and around, before looking back to the cyborg. "By any chance, do you know of any good places to get some snacks?"

"Target identified…." Genos mumbled and rushed forward at the woman.

"Whoa there!" she exclaimed and side stepped almost too easily, avoiding the lunge made at her.

With a click of his tongue, Genos turned and swung a fist towards the woman's chest.

"H-hey! Watch where you're swinging there, mister..!" With her left hand, she grabbed a hold of his fist, and made Genos' eyes widen in surprise, a small spark seemed to move from his own fist and into her, and the sound of metal hitting metal made a small chime upon contact. Did she just stop him? So easily? With one hand? "You shouldn't reach at a girl's chest you know…" she raised an eyebrow and threw him back with ease and sending him smashing into the apartment building he came out of.

"Eh..? Are you ok Genos…?" Saitama asked as he stood just off to the side of Genos, who lay smashed up into the bricks.

"Teacher…. Let me handle her for you….!" He said and pulled himself off as he once more made a move towards her again, only to be dodged.

"I just wanted to know where to find something to eat, yeesh!" she jumped back as she dodged another swing. She had done well in avoiding contact with him, and moved just as fast as he was. But soon the attention as to what Saitama was doing, made her turn her gaze from Genos and to him, and within an instant, she was standing next to the bald man staring into a vending machine that was just to the other side of the front doors to the apartment building. "Aahhh! So THAT one is a good choice?"

"Mm, it's the cheapest with the most amount of quantity in it."

"Mm mm. I see." She nodded as her attention stayed focus on watching the food fall from its spot in the machine. "What about that one?" She pointed to another item.

"Mmmm…that one is too salty."

"Mm mm. That one?" she pointed to another.

"That one always gives me indigestion."

"Teacher…!" Genos yelled, as though to grab his master's attention to take note as to the fact that the enemy stood next to him.

"Eh…?" Saitama questioned and looked back, "oh…did you want something Genos…?" He asked, as the two who stood at the machine both looked back at the cyborg.

"Watch out!" Genos yelled as he faced his palm at the woman and let out a blast, "Incinerate!" he yelled and a wave of fire came at the woman, and engulfed her, as well as the vending machine.

After a moment, Genos pulled back as the woman stood where she was with her left hand out in front of her with her palm facing outward, and her right arm to cover her mouth as she let out a small cough.

"What…what was that for?!" she yelled and looked back to the vending machine as the whole of it was nothing but charcoal. "Noooo!" she put her hands to her head in horror of the machine's new attire. "I wanted to try that one that he had! Noooo!" she sighed heavily but was quick to recover as she went over to Saitama, "can I have a piece of that… I haven't eaten anything in a few days…" she spoke calmly as though nothing was even happening.

"Mm? Sure…" Saitama said and broke off a piece to give to her, the two of them both chewing on the piece of food and agreeing on the taste. They would make small talk as a dumb-founded look covered Genos' face; the woman not only avoided his attack with ease, but was now acting a little like his master in manners, as she seemed more interested in the food rather than the fact that someone was trying to take her out.

"Oh… Genos? Are you coming in? The rice should be done now." Saitama spoke out as the two began to head inside. After only a few words of talking to one another over some vending machine food, and she was now a guest going into the apartment.

"S-sensei!" Genos tried to protest,

"Eh…? Did you not want any rice, Genos?"

With a small frown of his brows, Genos clenched his fists and followed in after them, with the thoughts that his master had somehow tricked this woman into coming in to, perhaps, make her talk as to where other monsters might be hiding so that they could go to eliminate them.

"Hm…" The three all sat around a small table in this small room of an apartment. Each having a bowl of rice, as the woman made a satisfied smile as she licked a few pieces from her, now, empty bowl of rice.

"Perfect…!" she said with satisfaction and set it down, she looked up to Saitama and then to Genos. "Your arm… it kinda looks like mine, you know…?" she said and lifted her left arm.

"Eh…?" Saitama tiled his head to one side as he looked at the woman's left arm. "That doesn't really look like metal like his…"

"Oh, I know. That's because I've been able to have it look like my other arm." She poked at a spot on her wrist as the arm shimmered and it took on its original metal looking self.

"Oh! That looks like your arm now..!" Saitama pointed out and looked to his Cyborg companion.

"How would you have an arm that looks like mine?" he asked in all seriousness.

"Hm…let's see..." she glanced upward for a moment, in thought, before looking back to them. "Years ago, I ran into some old looking guy, after I lost my arm from some monster thing that was trying to kill off animals in the forest I was in. The old man told me he was working on some parts and asked me to try it out for him." She bent her fingers to show movement. "But I lost contact with him after getting the arm, but had paid attention as to how he set this arm up and connected to me... Allowing me to be able to take care of it myself if I ever needed repairs. But for the most part, it's done pretty good, right?" She gave a half smile. "I was able to repel your fire flame with my own, because of this arm." She looked at the back and front of her hand as though happy about something. "Yup. I might have gotten a little burnt and lost my clothes if I didn't fight back with the same thing." She put her hand down and smiled at the two.

"Psst, Genos... Maybe the guy that works on you also helped her?" Saitama whispered to the cyborg.

"I am not sure. I would have to ask the Doctor."

"Anyways…!" Saitama scratched the inside of his ear as he turned his words back to the woman. "So… aren't you some monster demon thing too? You look like one, or maybe you're just a weirdo who tries to cosplay…"

"N-No!" she stated "I'm not cos…play...ing…?" she slowly said the word, as though she had never heard of it. "I am the last of Great Dog Clan..!" she said proudly. "My family died off many many years ago, and I just usually resided within the forest and mountains to avoid humans. But there seemed to be a lot of chaos going on just outside, and made me curious to come have a look." She pointed to Saitama, "I've seen you before… and have heard some of the other smaller creatures make mention of someone who fits your description. But I can't say as to your power, since I have never seen you in action." She looked to Genos, "And if you have the same kind of arm as me, perhaps we share a connection?" As though, out of nowhere, she got a spark of interest in Genos, and leaned towards him slightly. "You acted so cool with your arms..! I only have this one, but you moved so fast for someone who..." she glanced him up and down quickly, "who seems to be almost all metal parts."

"He's a cyborg..." Saitama pointed out, and leaned back with a yawn. "Well, if you're not going to fight or kill humans, then I'm going to take a nap…" he yawned again and laid down, turning over and putting a blanket over himself. His attention was no longer with interest for this woman.

The woman nodded, "yes. I shall stay till when I can witness you in action." She bowed her head to the bald man, who was already more asleep than not, when she had self declared to stay there. "Do you reside here as well?" she asked the cyborg.

"…." He said nothing to her, as he stood up and began to leave the apartment. "Master, I will be back later." He bowed before leaving, and shut the door behind him as he pulled out his phone to call the Doctor.

"Doctor… there is this woman who has a left arm that resembles mine, do you know who she might be?"

"Hm!? A woman you say?"

"Yes. She suddenly showed up and was able to meet me in battle with the use of her left arm."

"Hm…now that I think of it, there once was this mostly human looking girl, a few years back, that I asked for her to test a prototype arm for me… That is probably her."

"What?"

"mm. Yes, I believe that would be her. You should keep her around for a bit until I can find some of my old paperwork from that prototype. It was the design I used for yours. And since she has had it longer than you, she might know of any effects it might have after some ageing to it. Hm… yes, stay close with her and get to know her some, Genos."

"But Doctor I-"

The sound of the Doctor hanging up left Genos a bit thrown off as to what he had just heard. His inverted eyes to look back at the apartment. He would need to stay close to her to find out more, for the time being.

~End


End file.
